Various parts of a gas turbine engine are lubricated using a stream of lubricant fluid. Many such parts, however, are disposed in locations that are difficult to reach. Bearing systems for rotating componentry, such as gas turbine rotors, for example, are often disposed in locations crowded with other componentry. In such cases, lubricant pathways may not be freely selected or routed, leading to ineffective supplies of lubricating fluids where needed. Ineffective supplies of lubricating fluids may result in increased wear and reduced lifetime cycles for bearing systems and related rotating componentry.